


Water and Earth

by pirateenthusiast



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, hawkeye "i don't respond to letters" pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateenthusiast/pseuds/pirateenthusiast
Summary: Revelations about Peg after the war make BJ realize something about Himself
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Peg Hunnicutt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing BJ remembers is an overwhelming sense of joy, scooping Erin from Peg’s arms and twirling her around in the air. The second thing he remembers is Erin crying for her mommy. 

“I’m sure she’s just not used to this. She’ll come around.” Peg.

“She doesn’t remember me.” BJ.

The third thing BJ remembers is a postcard catching his eye on the way out of the airport. Buying it and writing frantically to Hawkeye in between trying to hold Erin without it resulting in a tantrum. 

_ Hawk, _

_ I’m back home. See you soon. Say hello to Crabapple Cove for me. _

Now he sits on a nylon couch in their living room, picking at his hangnails and remembering. It’s been two weeks and Erin is growing accustomed to BJ’s presence. For every milestone he reaches in his daughter’s relationship, he’s reminded of one he missed. Peg is playing with Erin on the floor and BJ is going over his first day back. Erin. Crying. Postcard.

He’s sure he sent the postcard, and even if he didn’t, he  _ definitely  _ sent a letter 5 days later. So why hasn’t he heard back? It’s been two weeks and he hasn’t heard a single word from Hawkeye.

It’s been two weeks and BJ and Peg’s relationship is. . .rocky. BJ feels out of place. He spent the whole war feeling out of place, like he was intruding on the dynamic of an already existing group. Now, he’s back, and he feels even more out of place in his own home. In the daytime, he and Peg avoid eyes and conversation. At night they avoid contact, laying stick straight at opposite ends of the bed. 

BJ doesn’t know where it all went wrong. He feels like Peg’s keeping something from him. He feels like  _ he’s  _ keeping something from  _ her _ , and he doesn’t even know what. It’s not like them. They used to share everything. Nothing is right anymore. 

And he  _ still  _ hasn’t heard back from Hawkeye. He just feels lost. He can’t breathe.

10 days home from Korea, 4 days earlier, and he’d just gotten back from taking Erin on a walk. The fresh air and the feeling of a place familiar gave him a temporary sense of contentment. Temporary. When he brought Erin home, beelining for the bathroom to wipe the ice cream mess off her face, he heard a muffled voice; Peg talking on the phone. He wet a cloth to dab Erin’s face.

_ “I know, I know, I just don’t think he’s ready. Soon. We’ll tell him soon.” _

A sense of dread had filled his chest then. He tried not to think about it. If there was something Peg needed to tell him, she’d tell him. But he was thinking about it now. A knock on the door pulls him out of his obsessive thoughts. Peg hands Erin off to BJ and rushes to answer it.

A woman with bouncy blonde hair, just shy of shoulder length steps in, looking nervous, she glances in his direction. Erin looks towards her with a grin. The woman comes over and Erin leaps out of his lap and over to her. Watching them looks more natural than with BJ and Erin. He feels sick. 

“BJ, could I talk to you, uh, in the kitchen?” Peg asks. Her hands are fidgeting and her eyes are looking everywhere but BJ. 

BJ gives a curt nod and follows her.

“Who was th-” he begins.

“I think we should get divorced.” she says quickly.

It feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. “Peg, I, sweetheart, I know it’s been rough since I’ve gotten back, but it’s only been two weeks! We can make this work, I know it, if you would just give me time. I mean, we  _ love  _ each other, right?” he’s rambling.

“No, BJ, honey, it’s not you, it’s.” she sighs and drags a hand through her short hair. 

“Then what is it?” his voice is close to breaking.

The woman comes in, Erin toddling behind. 

“BJ, this is Jane.”

Jane nods at him awkwardly. 

“Me and Jane are.” Peg sighs, unsure what to say. “You’re right, BJ, we do love each other. You’re my best friend”  
“Then I don’t see what the problem is!”

“No, BJ, listen. I love you and you’re my best friend but Jane. . .I love Jane in a way that I don’t think we ever did.”

BJ is shaking. “Peg what are you saying.” he looks between her and Jane, desperate for someone to explain to him how things could be going this way.

“While you were gone, I learned things about myself, BJ.” 

Jane and Peg are holding hands now, Jane gently rubbing Peg’s with her thumb. BJ can hardly see through the clouds in his eyes. “I mean, how. . .” he sits down. “How did you even figure that out? I don’t understand.”

Jane speaks up. “You don’t need to  _ understand _ , you just need to accept this.”

“I  _ do _ . I do need to understand. Make me understand.” his jaw hurts from clenching it.

Peg sighs and sits down across from him. She takes his hand. “You and I, BJ, I mean, we never really fell in love, did we? We fell in habit. We were friends for so long, it just felt like the right thing to do. When I met Jane, I started to feel the ways that childhood friends had always squealed about boys making them feel. I always used to think they were making things up. Now I knew they weren’t. And I  _ missed _ you BJ. I missed you every day. How could I not? You were oceans away. But after I became closer with Jane, I started to miss her in a different way. She would just be at the damn deli for an hour and I would find myself _ craving _ being near her again. It just...felt different. Jane made me understand, really understand what love can mean.” she’s slightly out of breath, and Jane is giving her a soft smile.

BJ sweats cold. “I think I need to make a phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BJ places a phone call

He’d called Hawkeye once before. Daniel had said he was out, but BJ knew better. For whatever god forsaken reason, Hawkeye was ignoring both his letters and calls. Hands shaking, he dialed Maine for the second time in two weeks.

“Hello?” came a voice at the other end.

“Dr. Pierce? It’s BJ. Can you get Hawkeye on the line for me. It’s important.” 

There was a pause. “Uh, he’s not home right now, but I’ll tell-”

“Tell him I’m getting divorced.” 

In moments, there was a rattling of the phone being handed off. “BJ, what the  _ hell  _ do you mean, you’re getting divorced!? Who’s idea was this?” he shouts.

BJ flinches and moves the phone slightly away from his ear. “Hawkeye, I’ll explain it all to you soon. Can you come to California?” 

“Beej, I. . .I mean I don’t know if that’s a good idea, I. . .”

Whatever convoluted reason Hawkeye has for avoiding BJ, he’s going to have to let it go, BJ thinks. “Please, Hawk? I need you.” He says it quietly, like he’s not sure if he even wants to be heard.

A beat. 

“Fuck. Yeah. Ok. I’ll come to California.”

  
  


***

The phone cord falls limp in Hawkeye’s hand. He stands there in shock, thoughts of doubt swirling in his mind. Why did he agree to that? He was a wreck, and seeing BJ could only make things worse for him. But when that whimper of “I need you” had come through the line, what choice did he have? A soft cough behind him interrupted the session of self flagellation.

“Dad.”

“So are you gonna tell me what that was about?” his dad spoke gently.

“Oh, you know, heard they found some gold at a little mill in California? Thought I’d go try my hand at striking it rich!” It doesn’t land.

“Ben.”

“Right. I don’t know dad. I guess BJ Hunnicutt, you might remember him? The pinnacle of the American Dream? Is getting divorced. So. Here we are. I’m going out to see him.”

“To do what?”

Hawkeye throws up his hands. “I don’t know! He didn’t even say. He just said he needs me there and. . .” he sighs. “Am I going to regret this, dad?” 

A reassuring hand is placed on Hawkeye’s shoulder. “Hawkeye, you’ve been moping around ever since you got back. Now I don’t know why you refuse to answer that man’s letters, but anyone can see how much joy reading them brings you. You’d regret  _ not  _ going.”

Hawkeye blinks back a tear. “Sure. ok.”

He sits in his childhood room. There’s clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor around a dingy brown suitcase. He realizes he should have gotten more information before hanging up. How long was he staying,  _ where  _ was he staying? Did BJ and Peg even live together anymore? Hawkeye rubs his temples and starts tossing clothes in the case.

This was so complicated. He had thought that if he just ignored BJ, the communications would quickly end. They would fall out of communication eventually anyway, Hawkeye just wanted to speed up the process, spare himself the pain.

BJ was supposed to go back to his picture perfect Mill Valley life. He was supposed to forget Hawkeye. Move on. Hawkeye was supposed to. . .well it didn’t matter much what he was supposed to do. It’s BJ who matters. And now this. This felt insane. Hawkeye couldn't go see BJ; it would set them both back miles!

_Please Hawk? I need_ _you_

BJ's desperate voice rings through Hawkeye's head. 

Fuck. What other choice was there?

***

BJ flexes his hands and steps into the living room, where Peg, Jane, and Erin have positioned themselves on the floor. “Hawkeye’s coming to California.”  
“Who?” Jane looks to Peg, confused. 

“He’s my uh, friend. From the war. I, we. . .” BJ sits on the couch and buries his head in his hands. “Peg, some of the things you were saying. About Jane. They made sense, I mean. God. I don’t-” he couldn’t say it, couldn’t say anything. It felt like everything and nothing made sense. All he knows is that he needs to see Hawkeye. He would see Hawkeye and he would figure things out.

“Do you love him?” Peg asks.

BJ makes some sort of high pitched noncommittal grunt and rubs his head.  _ Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry _ . 

Peg makes her way to the couch and envelopes him in a warm hug. “I understand. It’s ok.”

He leans his head into her shoulder. It feels nice there. He misses this, being close to someone. “Thank you.” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for today. Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye goes to California

Hawkeye probably shouldn’t be this drunk on the way to see his best friend, but he is. He downed drinks one after the other when he arrived at the airport in San Francisco, as if that would make this any easier.

Now he’s sitting in a cab, knuckles white around his suitcase, and he’s rambling manically.

“So, what kind of stuff is there to do around here? I’ve never been. My first time on this side of the country, actually, I’m uh, oh could you turn up the radio? Yeah thanks I love this song. I’m visiting a friend. Great guy. Great marriage! Expect it isn’t, because they’re getting divorced, or so I’ve been told, oh I love this part-” he hums along, “ _ We’ll meet, beyond the shore, we’ll kiss just as before, happy we’ll be beyond the shore, and never again I’ll go sailing,  _ hey, sing along! Don’t you know this song?”

“Listen, no offense, buddy,” begins the cabbie, “you’re paying me to drive you, not talk to you.”

“Oh sorry for asking.” Hawkeye says caustically, leaning back into the seat, crossing his arms, and beginning to wildly shake his leg in anticipation

Finally, they pull up to a little yellow house. Hawkeye passes up his fare.

“You gonna get out?”  
“Just give me a minute.” 

“I’m gonna charge extra if you’re gonna sit out here for 30 minutes, you know.”  
“Ok, I’m going, I’m going!” Hawkeye tumbles out of the cab and up to the front stoop. 

He stands on the porch for longer than he can comfortably admit, his hand poised halfway to the knocker. It’s not actually him that makes the knock. Instead, BJ opens the door, clearly on his way out. He stops an inch from Hawkeye, surprise clear in his eyes. 

“Hawk! I didn’t know if you would actu-”

Hawkeye can’t resist slamming him into a strong hug before a full sentence can even leave his mouth.   
It shuts him up and the two men find themselves wrapped up in each other just as they were when they said goodbye. BJ cards his fingers up through the gray flecked hair at the nape of Hawkeye’s neck.

“I missed you so much.” He feels Hawkeye’s hot breath whispering into his neck.

They don’t even notice the woman standing behind them until she clears her throat. Hawkeye quickly pulls away from BJ and looks at her. 

“So, the famous Peg Hunnicutt.”

“That’s me!” she grins, but the grin quickly falls when Hawkeye steps forward, finger waving.

“What the hell were you thinking trying to divorce a man like that? _ A wonderful _ man. A man who loves you more than you can even know. He read your letters  _ every day,  _ in Korea, out loud, might I add. He had most of them memorized, hell even I had them memorized from hearing them so much. And you wanna throw away a man that loves you like that? I mean, I just can’t understand this, Peg.” he yells.

BJ grabs Hawkeye by the arm, trying to calm down. “Hawk, Hawk, it’s ok, calm down.”

“Ok? BJ you think this is ok? Who are you? Because you are  _ not  _ the BJ Hunnicutt I know if you can just stand to lose the love of your life like this. Explain that to me, and Peg, you explain to me how you’re letting go of such an incredible man.”

“Well, for one, I guess the  _ man  _ part you keep mentioning is dealbreaker for me.” Peg says, eyebrow quirked. 

“What?” Hawkeye spins around to look at BJ. “What is she talking about?”

“How about we sit down.”

  
  


*******

After much contention, Peg and BJ manage to hassle Hawkeye into the living room and more or less shut him up (leaning towards less).

“Are you ready to tell me what’s going on now?” Hawkeye crosses his arms and pouts like a three year old.

BJ and Peg look at each other. “Yeah, just, we haven’t really scripted this yet, I’m not sure what to say, Hawk, um.” BJ searches for words, and Peg finds them.

“Hawkeye, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

“Oh! Right, good thinking, Peg.” BJ pushes himself off the couch and goes upstairs, leaving Hawkeye alone with Peg. He looks at his feet and doesn’t speak for once. 

“I’m glad you’re here Hawkeye. You helped BJ so much in Korea.”

BJ reenters the room, this time with Jane, who is holding Erin in her arms. Peg stands up and gestures to the trio. “Jane, Erin, this is Hawkeye. Hawkeye, this is Jane, Erin.” 

BJ grins. “Erin, can you say hello Hawkeye?”

“Hello Hawkeye!” the toddler bubbles.

BJ looks over at Hawkeye, who he now realizes has a vacant look on his face. His mouth is slightly agape and there are tears welling in his eyes.

“You’ll have to excuse me.” Hawkeye stumbles out of the room.

Peg and Jane look to BJ for explanation. “Shit.” He groans. “I need to go make sure he’s ok- he, he has this thing about his kids, I should’ve remembered before bringing Erin.”

“Thing about kids? What do you mean? He isn’t, like. . .” Jane asks nervously.

“What? No! God, no! He just. He saw some bad things in Korea, we all did. And. Just. I’ll be right back.”

Hawkeye is on his knees in front of the toilet shaking. He turns his head weakly when BJ walks in. “Sorry to come into your home and start ruining the facilities immediately, love what you've done with the place by the way. The tile on this floor, just, gorgeous.” His knuckles are white, gripping the toilet seat. 

BJ doesn’t say anything, he just bends over and holds Hawkeye’s back and forehead. Just like Hawkeye held him on his first day in Korea. 

Hawkeye gags into the toilet in response. “Thank you.” he whispers.

  
  


*******

Peg knocks on the door. “BJ, me and Jane are going to take Erin to the park. You two can talk it out.”  
Hawkeye chuckles. “I’m sorry, Beej. I come here, throw up in your bathroom, and make you take your kid somewhere else. This is terrible guest behavior, I guess that’s what I get for ditching the middle school cotillion.”

“Hawkeye, you don’t have to apologize, you. . .” He doesn’t quite know what to say, so he just helps Hawkeye up and over to the sink.

“I’m a mess, BJ.” Hawkeye whimpers and rests his head on BJ’s shoulder. BJ embraces him. 

“It’s ok. So am I. We can be messes together.” He replies gently.

They stand together, close, for a minute, and BJ doesn’t want Hawkeye to ever leave his arms. It’s Hawkeye who finally removes himself. 

He wipes his eyes. “So, sounds like we have the day. How about you show me the city?”

BJ smiles. “I’d love to.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So, show me Mill Valley. Show me your youth!” Hawkeye says cheerily as they step out of the house.

“There’s not really much here. A garden, a library, an ice cream parlor. Oh! We hold a play on Mount Tamalpais every summer, but you just missed that.”

“Damn! That sounds like a dream. You got divorced a month too late.” 

BJ raises an eyebrow. “I guess you’ll have to wait till next year.”

A warning flare shoots through Hawkeye’s heart. What makes BJ think he’ll be here next year? “Um. Ok. Well, take me to this ice cream parlor then.”

“Are you sure? I promise it’s not that interesting. I was thinking we could drive down to San Francisco. It’s not that bad of a drive, and there’s more to do.”  
“San Francisco? What, Beej, no, don’t you want to show me all the places you hung out as a kid? Where you had your first kiss, your first fight, all that?”  
BJ sighs. “Hawkeye, Mill Valley has never been for me what Crabapple Cove is for you. I’ve always lived here but. . .anyways. Come on, you’ll like San Francisco.”

Hawkeye’s face softens. “Yeah. Ok. San Francisco sounds good. Lead the way, my good sir.”

*******

When Hawkeye didn’t want to talk about something, he would either start rambling about everything but, or he would go completely silent. Nine times out of ten, it would be the former, but today, in BJ’s Subaru, 30 minutes out from San Francisco, he’s not saying anything. Instead, he’s alternating between looking out the window, fiddling with the radio, and shaking his leg like a wild animal of some sort. Soon enough, he can’t hold in his thoughts any longer, of course, and the incessant jabber begins.

“Back on the market so soon?”

“Pardon me?”

“Well, you know, BJ, I didn’t mention this before, because I was so caught up in the emotion of seeing you- joy, then seeing your wife- anger, and then seeing your three year old kid- pain, but, I digress. What the  _ hell  _ are you wearing?” he points wildly to BJ’s lower half. “Are those  _ shorts _ ?”

“What’s wrong with them?” BJ asks defensively.

Hawkeye laughs. “Beej, I hate to tell you this, but you look like you’re trying to advertise your ass to every woman within a 50 mile radius.”  
“I am not!” He keeps one hand on the wheel and uses the other to tug the bottom of the shorts lower on his thighs.

Hawkeye cackles. “BJ, they’re so SHORT.”

“It’s hot out, and besides, I guess it’s working, if you’re noticing my ass.” He waggles an eyebrow.

“So you ARE advertising.”

“Marketing doesn’t pay as well as doctoring, but the work is just so satisfying.” He deflects.

They cackle together like it’s old times, and the rest of the car ride feels easy, save for the discussion of BJ’s divorce looming over their heads.

*******

BJ shows Hawkeye the city. They eat well, drink well, and stumble across the beach, clinging onto each other as they echo with laughter. When they can’t walk any longer, they fall onto the ground next to each and watch the waves roll in. BJ pulls his knees up to his chest.

“Are you ready to hear about my divorce?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

BJ sighs again, something he’s been doing all day. He stands up and holds his hand out to Hawkeye. “Come on, get up.”

“What? We just sat down?” Hawkeye says, incredulous.

BJ flexes his hand expectantly. “I’ve got one more place to bring you.”

Hawkeye rolls his eyes and takes BJ’s hand, making a big show of how hard it is to get up off the ground after such a long day of activities. “Lead the way.”

They set off on their last walk of the day. 

“So. The divorce?” Hawkeye asks. He doesn’t want to push BJ, but at this point it’s getting ridiculous. 

“Right. Ok. The divorce. Well, Jane, for one.”

“Who?”

“You met her, at the house?”

“Oh, yeah. Who is she? Babysitter?”

“No, that’s not. She’s.” BJ groans and runs a hand through his hair. “The truth is, Hawk, things have been rocky between me and Peg. Two years is a long time and we both can’t connect like we used to. We haven’t been, well, you know. In fact, we’ve been sleeping in separate beds for a while now.”

Hawkeye gives BJ a sympathetic rub on the shoulder.

“The war changed me, but it changed her too.”

“Well, BJ, I think change is to be expected after two years. You just have to work at it. It’ll turn out.”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no?”

“Jane is living with us.” BJ says suddenly. It’s time to bite the bullet, if Hawkeye is going to keep being obtuse.

“Ok? Wait, I thought you only had three rooms? Four people sleeping separately, that doesn’t add up.”

“You’re right, it doesn’t. But Peg and Jane aren’t sleeping separately.”

“Huh?!”

“Peg and Jane. Aren’t sleeping separately.”

“Oh.” They walk a few paces, both looking at the ground. “I’m sorry.” Hawkeye offers. “That must be tough. I know you love her.”

“It’s not tough, not really. I mean it was at first, god, of course it was, but Peg explained it to me. She told me how she never knew what love was supposed to feel like. She just assumed that’s what she felt towards me and ran with it. It wasn’t till Jane that she finally had that moment where she thought  _ ‘this is what love is.’ _ And I understood, you know? She told me things about Jane and I realized I was in a similar position.”

“How do you mean?” Hawkeye asks cautiously.

“The way Peg feels about Jane reminds me of how I feel about you.” There. He said it. No going back now.

“Beej what are you saying?” Hawkeye says, barely audible.

“How much clearer do I have to make myself here? I love you Hawkeye. I’m  _ in  _ love with you.”

Hawkeye stops walking and just stares at BJ blankly for a bit. “Is this some sort of prank? Because if so, I don’t appreciate it.”

BJ can’t believe what he’s hearing. He just poured his heart out to the man he loves, and Hawkeye doesn’t even believe him. “I can’t believe this, Hawkeye, why would I be lying to you about this?”

Hawkeye begins to retort, but sees something in BJ’s eyes that makes him stop. He realizes that this is genuine. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I just needed to get this off of my chest. I hope you can still-” BJ continues but is cut off by Hawkeye’s raucous laughter. “What are you doing? Can you be serious for once?”  
He just keeps struggling through his laughter. “BJ, you, you. . .” he wheezes and grasps at BJ’s arm for support. “You’ve got it in your head that you’re Echo and I’m Narcissus, is that right? This is some dramatic unrequited love?” Hawkeye is fully doubled over.

“Um. . .”

Hawkeye pulls himself together. “BJ, you idiot.  _ I’m  _ in love with  _ you _ . Always have been.”

They just stare at each other now as the realization soaks in

BJ’s face widens into a smile. “You’re kidding.”

They’re jumping up and down, clinging onto each other like they just pulled off the greatest prank on Frank, or just won some huge prize. “BJ look at the sight we’re making.” Hawkeye screeches, still laughing. “Why’d you have to confess your love to me in public? Anywhere else and I could be kissing you senseless right now.”

“Oh! Right, the reason we took this walk.” BJ pulls away regretfully, lingering just a second longer. “Come on, just a little farther.”

The men skip down the walk, giddy, until BJ stops them at a small building lined with cobblestone and sandwiched in between two others. A sign hangs above them, picturing a cat. “The Black Cat Café” Hawkeye reads. “Oh, good, I was getting peckish.”

BJ pulls him in by the arm. Upon entering the café, Hawkeye is hit with a warm feeling of familiarity. He looks around and it hits where he actually is.

“BJ you dog, is this a gay bar? I leave you alone for less than a month and you become a homosexual _scoundrel_.”  
BJ just smiles. “Let’s dance.”

“You lead.”

“I’ll buy”

***

They dance comfortably. Hawkeye with his chin resting on BJ’s shoulder, BJ’s hands on the small of Hawkeye’s back. They both sway gently and they both smile wider than anyone else on the floor.

“You know, I get the feeling I’m a little out of place here.” Hawkeye says into BJ’s neck. “I wasn’t aware the gay youth weren’t big on flannel jackets.”

BJ looks around at the other patrons of the bar. “You know, I think it has less to do with age and more to do with the fact that we’re not in Maine.”

Hawkeye scoffs. “Well you Californians don’t understand fashion in the slightest, then. Made evident by those  _ shorts _ .”

“Again with the shorts! I know you love them.” 

Hawkeye makes an embarrassed noise that only proves BJ’s thoughts.

“Besides, it’s summer in California. Anyone wearing flannel is crazy.”

“Hey!”

BJ laughs. “Hey, I know it isn’t Grand Central, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“No, it’s not Grand Central. It’s better.”

They dance the afternoon away. Soon they’ll have to go back to Mill Valley and figure out where to go from here, but until then, they’re content just to hold each other in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I know in my heart is that BJ wears short shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a bit of a unconscious fervor, so hopefully it isn't too bad. 
> 
> My preferred ending usually isn't BJ coming to Maine, because I don't think he'd want to leave Erin anytime soon, and I don't want to wait that long. So. Here we are.


End file.
